C.H.O.D.E
C.H.O.D.E (Class-of HyBrasillian Opinionated Daoine En-masse) is a HyBrasillian political party that pat follows the ideology of National Bolshevism (Nazbol). They are the leading party on the island of HyBrasil. What's Nazbol? Nation Bolshevism is a kind of communism which combines bits and pieces of left and right ideologies. It doesn't include Marxism-Leninism and it doesn't accept anything that could be called socialism. It is a social class, social revolution , that seeks change from within itself. That the struggle is of a social rather than an ideological character doesn't prevent it from being a radical force on the political scene. It wants the transformation of social relations, not for social change on the one hand , but on the other hand for real political change. In Marxism-Leninism this social revolution consists of two elements that cannot exist on their own: 1) the proletariat, who is the only class which enjoys collective ownership; 2) the state, that takes power from the people. Social revolution therefore seeks to replace the state at the point when the proletariat is united or victorious; but to avoid being a "mass" social revolution it has to be directed towards establishing a state and other state organizations. The aim is not to replace or "replace" the state in any way (except through "reformism") - for even that would be a farce. That is why they reject the idea of socialism. (you don’t have to be NazBol to be both communist and anti-socialist btw) (To be fair, they consider "socialism" in their terminology the "ideology" of the masses, but that is a political, not historical, point.) What is important is the fact that Lenin and Trotsky, along with Stalin, fought against "bourgeois democracy." I think this is the case even today. You can see how "ideology" is one of the main tools used to keep power under the capitalist state. In the past, there were some leaders from both parties which understood "ideology" as an essential tool to keep the class at home and the masses in the cities at bay. These leaders were able to maintain their social base by exploiting the "ideology" of the masses through their "revolutionary" rhetoric. But today, the ideology of the masses cannot be used successfully, either from the standpoint of the working class or the oppressed social base. It is "democracy" that serves as a tool that keeps power in the hands of the most brutalist ruling class in the world. It is "democracy" that provides the "solution" for "ideology" and "class consciousness" to the problem of social contradiction. In other words, it is "rule", not "democracy" and "dictatorship". In the "democratic" era, there was an agreement on this. After World War II, there came a period of ideological stagnation, then the rise of Soviet Communism, and then the collapse of the Soviet Union, and the United States lost a lot of credibility as an ally of the West. You know, there's a tendency now to say, "Well, this was in the '90s; why did it have to go down the road of war?" Well, remember, I've been there. I was a member of Congress when our nation was at this point of its historic and unprecedented crisis as we remember. I had the responsibility of being one of the principal spokespersons who pushed for this legislation from the beginning. There were thousands of articles written on the subject, millions of articles written, the views of virtually every member of Congress were expressed, and this was in a period when the Cold War was over, when the world was at peace. We really did not know what to do in our own backyard. And in the end, the leaders chose to act based on the best interests of the United States. And so we had to act based on what our national security was. And to put it slightly differently, this is what President Eisenhower told Congress, quote, "The most important foreign policy problem on this campus is the future security of Russia and Europe." And President Trump has made no secret of his interest in this. Do YOU understand what is happening? Do YOU? Why are we having these debates on this issue now because of the incredible turmoil of Charlottesville and the rise in neo-Nazis and white supremacist groups, which now are having a very real impact on America as we speak? Why do we have all kinds of different arguments on both sides? I mean, I've spent my entire career with President Obama talking about the need to go after ISIL, which was ISIL's original mission, and that's being done. But they have turned it into an organization that we can defeat and we're getting stronger and we're doing so. And we're doing it using U.S. leadership. We just voted on this piece of legislation to send our military to Europe to protect American citizens from these threats that they're creating. This will get us involved in this region. And we can do this better than anybody else, because we're strong. We have been for several years now. We're going to be ready. So yes, this is a very, very important foreign policy issue for both sides. But this is also a very important foreign policy issue for American national security. It is also a very, very important foreign policy issue for American national defense. Party History The C.H.O.D.E political party was founded in the mid to late 1950's during the conflict between the UnUnited Kingdom and Ireland. The party had sophisticated fundraising methods - which became more potent and effective during a confrontation in 1962 between the UnBritish and a left-leaning Irish Communist Party (which was known as the Irish Communist International ). C.H.O.D.E '''ran a powerful campaign for the election of their candidate in the general election of 1963, the one that produced the election of the first sitting British Prime Minister. It was during this period of the war, that Irish communist activist Richard G. O'Higgins was murdered on April 23, 1964. The event that sparked the confrontation would play out for nearly 30 years, and would provide the foundation for many political developments in Ireland, and the UnUnited Kingdom. A large number of senior officials in key positions in the British establishment were killed in the conflict with their assassination. At the time of the assassination , some 1,000 paramilitary security were deployed to the area in preparation for the expected violence to break out from IRA members. By the time the shooting began in the early hours of April 24, most of the police were all left-wing activists. The military were leading the assault. The protesters, at least according to some of them, had been warned by the police not to engage the rioting police. The police, it seems, were trying to avoid such a scenario. There were five cars (or six if you count one motorbike car) of riot police on duty in the block where the murder occurred. It's not clear how the police responded to the call to disperse them. According to official reports from that time, the police had sent three officers on patrol to warn the protesters. What is clear is that all of those officers were armed. And they deployed a barrage of shots. There are an unprecedented number of shots fired by the police in the situation. The police officers who were killed are either lying about the circumstances in the moment or making it up. They don't seem to be willing to say that the three officers who were wounded during the shooting had some sort of medical problem. It's impossible to know how they were treated when, in fact, they were hospitalised and they were treated with respect until the end. The officer who shot at the suspect, David Price, was wounded and then treated in the ambulance, while Officer Bates was unharmed. Master Bates' wounds weren't serious - it was likely that as the shots rang out, he died. Police have asked for volunteers to give information about this situation. Officers working on the scene at 12th and King Streets have not responded to a request to respond to their phone calls. There were no police cars present in the area. They were operating at a low level of activity - there is no radio reception around the building. It appears the shooting took place at the corner of 12th and King Streets to the south. Two male suspects came to the scene after the shooting to take photos of the vehicle. At 2:46 it was reported that one of the two men involved was shot dead. This was also reported to the police radio operators. It's unknown if an officer shot him. (One suspect was identified on an orange hot badge.) At 2:50 it was reported that one of the shooting victims was in critical condition. (Two of the officers were not injured.) By 8:30 a number of truckloads of people had arrived at the scene, some with more guns than others. Two men entered the truck shortly after at 10:40. They then got out of the truck. They were the ones who made the initial discovery of the shot gun and the vehicle in which they disposed of the gunned and shot dead, it was later reported that there was a bullet left with the deceased man in the backseat for police. They took possession of the gun shortly after 8:30pm. The officer at the gun turned himself in with the names of two individuals involved in this crime to the police shortly after 8:50pm, but the two individuals who fled were still in the truck when the officer turned himself in. It is noted that police are at the scene collecting evidence, trying to identify the individuals who turned themselves in. The officer with the gun turned himself in with their car for a $30 fee. Police say this guy didn't show fear. He was on the right track. He didn't leave blood in his car to attract the attention of more officers because he knew he was getting away with a murder charge. One of the officers was able to find the guy to provide the necessary testimony so they could charge him with murder. After that beyond horrifying disaster, '''C.H.O.D.E knew they had to do something to revert the public's image of them. They decided to be more than just politically correct at some points and use the public to influence the political process at other points! We can still see some of that at this point and it's the same thing we're seeing in Eastern Ireland where C.H.O.D.E has been a key player in the government. In the short run, the C.H.O.D.E.'s policy were actually working. C.H.O.D.E had taken some of the pressure off Frydenburg when it comes to government funding by the Greens. While it hasn't prevented him from raising enough money to become Speaker, it has caused the Greens to take a step down from being a big party to being just a "party" in Canberra's eyes. This is a pretty powerful political tool in itself as it's helping to turn the Greens into a non party representative. In the longer term, the C.H.O.D.E.'s public policy successes and the C.H.O.D.E.'s disappointing failure should be enough to send the organization's leadership, particularly its board and the board of directors, spiraling into the hole. The Board and Board Members It was not a perfect organization at least from the perspective of its leadership and board members. On the one hand, the board needed new members. On the other, their presence may have helped to delay the demise of C.H.O.D.E. and could have helped to delay its eventual demise. As the head has said, "we needed people in place early." By the fall of 1987, there were over 300 board members and directors for the C.H.O.D.E. and about 250 of them were on the payroll. Of these, about 250 were working full-time; approximately 20 were part-time; about 5% were retired; and a substantial number were on disability. The C.H.O.D.E.'s board and other officials and its members had no other option but to act in the interests of the organization or its stockholders or to act in ways detrimental to their interests as board members. They also faced an increasingly difficult financial situation if the organization failed in its goal to promote the health benefits of their actions. A decade since the party started, the costs of its various activities remain high. In fact, the party has spent almost $30 million since 1991 on inactivity and the costs of maintaining the organization is estimated at $7 million yearly. In 2005 it spent about $6.6 million on advertising and the costs were nearly $6 million. At least $150,000 per year have been spent on legal expenses in order to pursue litigation as a defense to allegations of corruption and money laundering, according to the New York Times. A 2010 study by the New York City law firm Mayer Brown concluded that more than 60 percent of party officials have fled the island in the past few years due to corruption allegations, resulting in $28 million in lost business activity. C.H.O.D.E did not respond to repeated questions in 2010. However, a 2012 report by the New York Federal Reserve Bank estimated that the amount of party funds lost to civil litigation in the state has doubled since 2000, and that the party is taking on $70 million in additional legal costs each year. While the party may not fully recover its losses as well as many other entities and private citizens, many in Florida have found an alternative for themselves in the form of political donations. While the party may not fully recover its losses as well as many other entities and private citizens, many in HyBrasil have found an alternative for themselves in the form of political donations. The political parties of Atlantis & Ireland found themselves in a similar situation at this period in time. The two companies that had created the majority of C.H.O.D.E's revenue between 2004-2010 were already planning to start accepting donations. However, when the plan was made to form the new company in December 2010 and receive $150,000 of tax savings from the new company, they ended up losing more than half of this amount for their initial tax return. In 2012, a year after forming the new company, C.H.O.D.E was left completely bankrupt due to these unexpected losses and the many parties across the country now had very little revenue. The party became partially private after this experience was discussed amongst its members and the membership was informed of it at the party headquarters. HyBrasil's financial situation and financial condition were the main issues that plagued C.H.O.D.E during the 2012 campaign. Many members who are still members can attest to this, especially the ones who were affected especially by the party's decision to form this new company (most were already in the process of doing the same). On February 16, 2012, it was announced that the party in its current form would become private again. Many members who are part of the main committee will be transferred to the new "party of revolution" faction with the former members as leaders. The new "party of revolution" faction, while remaining closely involved in both the political party structure and faction rules, also includes a large number of other party members not involved in Party political activities. For instance, members who formerly helped the party in the community often become influential members of the party as well as a part of the faction. Members who formerly took part in the party-run events and events that bring Party members outside of the community to participate in the Party may also become instrumental in the Party's work in the future. They will continue to participate in the Party activities that promote the Party to the public. The members of the "party of revolution" currently in that "party of revolution" faction will not expect political party or organizational changes and generally do not expect to change much from their current position within the party. If anything changes, changes at the faction level, these changes will be reflected in all factions and the future status of the faction will determine how much the former faction members can expect to receive from the leadership of their former faction. A member of the faction is not expected to change position under the current leadership of any faction; they may move to a new faction, remain in their old faction to defend those things they believe in, or even join the new faction, if desired. If a member leaves their current faction, those who were present when they left the faction won't be left behind when new factions are formed. If a faction loses all members, they will be able to take any faction to fill their current position rather quickly. While political party and organizational changes happen within factions, many factions have remained united from the beginning and will remain so by the middle to end of the era. To understand the different views the members of the old party have held and the views of those outside the party, it may be helpful to look at the members of the different factions before the party came to a permanent agreement on how to manage their factions and what should be done if an emergency should occur. If you have ever been in a position where a faction war has broken out, then it is probably worth asking what would happen if a large member of that faction brokered peace negotiations. This can give the party a major impetus to push harder to settle the dispute. To help with this, it may be beneficial to look at the members of the different factions before the party came to a permanent agreement on how to manage their factions and what should be done if an emergency should occur. If there are multiple factions that feel threatened, you may need to convince the other factions that you would like to have an emergency as much as they do to make peace. When discussing this, you will need to ensure that both sides know that you will not attack each others armies unless they are about to attack you. This may mean persuading a faction that has been under attack from multiple factions to accept your offer. Alternatively, if the opposing faction feels threatened you may want to use a strategy designed to increase your chances of getting a resolution by talking to each player. Alternatively you may be able to convince the party that the opposition is attempting to attack the party in some way (e.g. by being more hostile to its policies). In that case, your party's leader will be expected to do the same thing. This is referred to as a compromise. If you decide that your leader has not made a full, sincere and good faith effort to address your concerns, you will not be allowed to accept this concession. If your concerns are legitimate, a compromise may occur, but it normally does not result in a deal being reached with your party. It often produces stalemate. So, if the compromise fails, you may be free to reject it and continue with your complaint. The party must be aware that if they reject this concession, you will continue to make your complaints to the Parliamentary Standards Authority. If negotiations fail, you must call for the election of a special member to try to reach a compromise and a new election must be called. Your right to make your complaint to the Parliamentary Standards Authority is suspended for one year but there are some exceptions. You can always complain to them again at a hearing in council. This is one reason why the election of a member to try to reach a compromise is one of the most popular and desirable political reforms of our time. It has led to the passing of numerous reforms in the last several decades. Most important, it has helped reduce political polarization, the belief that a "one-size-fits-all" approach is the best and most effective way to bring about change. And it has demonstrated that a large group of the electorate can be won to pursue a common and ambitious goal by using common values and common leadership. That's one reason why our constitutional charter was written in the first place. To this day, C.H.O.D.E operates as the dominant political party on the country/island of HyBrasil. Trivia * C.H.O.D.E was actually responsible for the killing ofseveral citizens during the election. * The C.H.O.D.E political party was actually responsible for a lot of dirty work in New York City in the 1920's. They took control of one police department after another, starting with the department of East St. Louis in 1922. They were the ones who busted up the Union Bank, and later tried to force Union Street businesses to pay off debt. * C.H.O.D.E, contrary to popular belief, has plenty of competitors. They include A.R.S.E, C.U.N.T, and R.U.T.A.B.A.G.A. Category:Groups Category:Communists Category:Nazis Category:Complete communist Category:HyBrasil Category:Overlong pages